


Who?

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Seussical: The Musical - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: Crossover, Dr Seuss, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Who?

_Rough landing_, thought the Doctor as he dragged himself up off the floor of the console room. _Last time that happened, the whole Earth ended up in the Medusa Cascade, and... _he shrugged to himself. _Where I am needed, I suppose..._

His thoughts trailed off and his head came up as he heard a knock at the outer door.

Shoving hair out of his eyes, he went to answer it.

And looked down at a small boy. Maybe human, though the humans the Doctor was familiar with didn't generally come with bright green hair paired with yellow and white harlequin short trousers with bracers... at least not until the 53rd century or so. But still, a child, so he smiled and held out a hand to shake. "Hello. I'm the Doctor; I'm here to help."

He expected the child to ask the usual question, but he didn't expect the question in _rhyme_.

"Doctor Who sir, who sir, you sir?"

"Ah... just the Doctor. And you, young man?"

"Jojo Mayor, sir, can you help sir? We need help, sir, yes we do sir, help us please, oh Doctor Who sir."

_American accent,_ thought the Doctor, _but there is something very strange going on here. All speaking in rhyme, and..._ His thoughts trailed off again as the whole world shuddered as though there had been an earthquake, but... well, _more_. 

As though the entire planet had moved.

He helped the boy - young Jojo Mayor - to his feet and asked, "What's going on around here, Jojo? That wasn't the usual sort of quake, I expect."

Jojo shook his head. "No, it's not the normal thing, but no matter how we sing, the people out there off the speck, cannot hear and will not check, except for Horton; he's our friend, he'll be with us until the end. The people out there don't believe, so we can't hope for reprieve, but they want to _boil_ us, and so we must kick up a fuss, can you help us help them hear, can you help us Doctor, dear?"

The Doctor thought fast. If he understood it correctly, this was a very small world, and the folk of a larger world - or dimension? - nearby were... shaking? threatening to _boil_? this one. And if the people of this world could prove their existence to the other one, through sounds louder than those their friend Horton could hear, they could be saved.

_Well,_ thought the Doctor, _sound waves..._

So he looked down at the small boy looking up at him, smiled, and said, "It's good for more than building cabinets."

And sonicked the child's vocal cords very, very gently.


End file.
